survivor_empire_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Background
The Dominion are the overlords that took over the Empire 100 years ago, but have been around for approximately 283 years. They are currently controlled by Zenovia Delacroix, Dominion High Leader but their previous Commander in Chief, Elgarth Cristoffallic. Elgarth Cristoffallic, who was part of a now extinct race (thanks to Zenovia) named the Talrith. This being was originally based in what was formerly known as Uranus. However, due to human exploration, he was prone to have a vengeance against earth for seeking out their plans and schemes. He was cocky in the fact he knew he could pull off a mass planet excursion. He took many hostages from other planets with other races and sent them crashing down to earth. The dominion base in Uranus then saw its opportunity to make itself known to Earth. They used these hostages to try and force overpopulation but Earth resisted all too well. It was then the Dominion’s idea in 2175 that they were going to start their reign of destruction. Several high tech nuclear weapons were flown down to Earth in disguise and then set off in major cities and countries. This broke up the countries majorly, now showing a new map from what it was before 2175. Many countries ended up having their cities merged. For example, Zalos (London) and Bycrest (Berlin) are not separated by a body of water like they previously were. In 2220, while invading towns and cities for children experiments, Zenovia was seen as a prime specimen and target for their human experiment programme. They ferried her and many other children, ranging from Orc, Elf and even Hyrian kids. They took her into seclusion and proceeded to experiment. One of their experiments was testing ageing. They managed to double the lifespan for her resulting in a slower appearing ageing process. She is technically 65 in the current day but she would actually be, mentally and physically, in her early 30’s. Zenovia also gained the ability to change her appearance in these tests. This was all thanks to the help of Momo and a chameleon's DNA stolen from the Hyrians. While unconscious for 10 years due to the crash of The SS, the Dominion leaders who shot the ship down decided to see the damage. They found two metal based lifeforms, one being a half organic and robotic form named Peabody who they took samples of some of their Stealth Soldiers. Their main goal was the Changeling. Momo was found to be such a race due to her ability to change forms failing. When she was knocked unconscious, she lost control of her outward form. A shadow-looking figure with white eyes and speckles was found much to the Dominion’s delight. They took tissue, blood and DNA samples from the unconscious Momo. This means a lot of the experiments that can change form that the Dominion created are siblings to Momo. In 2245, Zenovia had been under the experimental programme for 25 years. Now in her early 20’s, she had been taught how to use her abilities. She had been commended with great expectations and a deadly battle plan. During the end of her programme, she met her late husband, Taiki Yamazaki. The two were working on the Assasinaton programme after their experimentation. Her husband could produce poison, as well as having brain, muscle and eye enhancements. He could gain muscle, as well as use his enhanced IQ and was able to zoom in and out with his eyes just through thought. The two were soon wed. However, after 6 years, she met with a terrible conundrum. She was forced to kill her husband. She was told that there was a target for an opposing force but in actuality, it was her lover who had gone undercover on a covert mission. She was instructed to assassinate her husband while under the instruction to avoid detection at all costs. She did this by setting a trap for said target. This fell perfectly into the Dominion’s plans. Her husband, the target, fell into the trap and was killed painfully and slowly. The trap didn’t fully work and thus lead Zen to go and finish the job. Due to all these enhancements, he was not able to be killed quickly, as Zenovia hadn’t been prepared for that information. This fatally wounded him beyond saving but lead him to bleed out slowly. When she went in to check if the target had died, she was met with the dying face of her lover. Despite this, she still had to complete the mission. Over the next 4 years, Zenovia plotted her rise to power. It wasn’t until 2255 that this plan took place. It all started through the 4 year buildup of incriminating evidence against the former leader. She spread doubt within the inner council about the current leader’s capabilities. The eventual mass of distrust and constant issue resulted in the dismantling of the leader’s plans, and as such, he was removed by force from his role. This allowed the trusted zenovia to take her position. During the years of planting evidence, the council began to trust her due to her always having the evidence against the leader at hand and ready. SHe rose in her ranks as a well trusted and relied upon individual, especially with her sacrifices. Once she had enough power to stake a claim on the leadership position for the Dominion, she spoke to the council regarding her plan to become the leader and executed any opposition there and then. After this takeover, she continued with the experimentation but making it easier on the subjects. It was then that she found Evangeline, a 5 year old child at the time, who was being tested to produce poison, much like her late husband. She focused on her progress, eventually making her the well trustred second in command. Category:Background Category:Main Lore